


for the best

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, characters will be added as i go along, it's a cliche falling in love with your enemy story, oikawa and iwaizumi are half-brothers, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is going to be one of the first real-life superheroes, and being one is much, much harder than it looks - especially when you're in love with the person you're trying to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the best

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first fic. I'm expecting this to be 10-20k in length, but no guarantees. What I will guarantee is UshiOi. Because UshiOi is a blessing to us all. *prayer hands emoji*

“Are you sure you want to do this?” I ask, fingers interlacing with my brother’s.

Hajime nods with a grunt.

“No, like, say something.”

“Yeah.” He says.

We look up at the tanks. They’re like something out of science-fiction, cylindrical, connected to control panels with an array of multicoloured buttons. 

“You boys ready?” A soothing voice asks. Dr. Sugawara leans on one of the tanks. He looks very professional, with his white lab coat monogrammed with “Cat & Crow Science and Technology Corp.” on the left breast pocket. 

“You won’t feel a thing.” The other doctor assures. He has wild black hair pushed back by goggles like a mad scientist from a cartoon. He’s taller than I am, tanned, and has an athletic physique. I know he’s the main guy behind all of this. 

My brother and I nod in unison. They open the doors to the tanks, and we step in.

We know the consequences, we aren’t the first to take this sort of plunge and none before us have been successful. We could go insane, or become mutants. The doctors ran many tests on us. Hajime’s body is in perfect condition for this, but I could have some problems. I wouldn’t let him do something like this without me, though. 

The kingdom has tried countless times to genetically modify people to protect the rest of the civilians from harm. It’s extremely risky, but we’ve lost so much land due to outside forces. Magic isn’t real, science is the closest thing we’ve got. I’m putting all my trust in Dr. Sugawara and Dr. Kuroo. They can make this work. They can help us take our country back. 

Sugawara instructs me to remove all of my clothing as he attaches various tubes and wires to my body. Kuroo is doing the same thing with Hajime. We make eye contact through the glass walls of our tanks, and I smile at him. Sugawara turns my chin back to him and attaches an oxygen mask to my mouth and nose.

_It’s going to be okay,_ I tell myself. We’re both going to get out of this better, stronger, and ready to save the world. Well, our country. 

Sugawara ruffles my hair and grins at me. He’s the kind of man who gives off an aura of relaxation wherever he goes. 

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo.” The glass door of the tank closes and he locks it. He goes over to the control panel, and presses a large blue button. I feel wetness at my feet, and there’s a puddle of ice-blue liquid filling the tank. It runs down the back wall, and I stick out my hand to touch it. It’s goopy and gel-like, and it’s cool on my hands. It rises above my knees and I swirl my foot around it. It would be fun to swim in this. I look over to Hajime’s tank, at the blue gel is filling his too. My legs begin to go numb. Oh, they’re cooling my body down. It stings my eyes so I close them, and I feel it wrap around the last of my hair. Something metal rests against my arm, a thin needle breaks my skin, and I slip away.


End file.
